YouTube Poop
To learn more about YouTube Poop go to the YouTube Poop Wiki. YouTube Poop (commonly abbreviated to YTP) is a style of video that is considered to be a mashup of pre-existing media and editing it for the purpose of entertainment, humour, shock and/or confusion. The first YouTube Poop video was uploaded by SuperYoshi, with the video titled "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL'. That video is generally considered to be the very first YouTube Poop, and thereafter created a fad of people making this form of video. MLG YTP videos have began appearing, as a mixture of both meme categories. History The 'YouTube Poop' refers to randomly edited YouTube videos that have been titled as YouTube Poop (or YTP for short). The YouTube Poop News FAQ defines YouTube Poop as; There is no hard and fast definition of YouTube Poop, and the argument over what is or isn’t poop has been a source of drama in the community. Recently, a more tolerant view has become the “official” stance of YouChew Poop. The first YouTube Poop was uploaded on December 22th, 2004. Although it didn't use the term YouTube Poop in the title, the video "I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL" by YouTuber SuperYoshi is considered to be the first YouTube Poop video. In Late * 2006 (It's Official To Aug Sep Oct Nov Dec) * 2007 * 2008 Popular YouTube Poopers * WalrusGuy * TheMasterPoop * Kitty0706 * Deepercut * Stegblob * Kajetokun * Captpan6 * DaThings1 * Paperking99 * cs188 * EmpLemon * KeeperOfBeans * Awful Fawful * Dylancliff111 * 95Shade (Season 5) * FlyingKitty * Goop Videos * Jimmy Davis * NPCarlsson * jallerbo * Schaffrillas Productions * Trudermark * Numberer1 * Rfm VS Games * Yoshimaniac Poopisms Certain techniques are usually apparent in every YouTube Poop video. These techniques have been coined as Poopisms. They do not refer to the source material, but how the source material is treated. The techniques are as follows; * Ear Rape: Volume is maxed out and distorted. The intention is generally to annoy. This genre has also appeared in some MLG montage parodies. * Stutter Loop: A short piece of video is looped in order to call attention or emphasize something. ** Stutter Loop Plus: A stutter loop with random effects added. ** Stutter Loop Minus: A stutter loop with only audio. * Sentence Mixing (sometimes called Word Splicing): Words are cut and rearranged, often to create profanity or entirely new sentences. ** Spadinner: A blanket term used to refer to the outdated and overused sources such as Super Mario World (especially the episode Mama Luigi), Hotel Mario, and The Wand of Gamelon. This technique eventually led to the creation of sentence mixing. * Classic YTPMV: A sample is sequenced to an audio track to vaguely simulate something like “singing.” ** YTPMV: Notes in source materials are pitch shifted to replicate music * CDi: The Phillips CD-i is a CD-based console from the '90s. Many of the older sources are derived from this console. ** Hotel Mario: A Super Mario Bros. game made for the CDi. Although the gameplay was mediocre at best, what really made the game infamous was the badly-animated cutscenes, the cheesy dialogue, and the hilariously awful voice acting. ** The Zelda CDis: Two Zelda games, Link: The Faces of Evil and Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, made for the CDi that became infamous for the same reasons as Hotel Mario. ** I.M. Meen: A lesser-known CDi game that also became popular among Poopers in the early days of YTP. * MLG Montage: Despite being almost 2 seperate things, MLG is actually an incredibly large subcategory that started from YTP. Notable YTP Memes & Features *Weegee *Malleo *Mama Luigi *Yoshi *Spingebill *Skodwarde (At one point this meme was a class all its own; it was called the Squidward Fad) *Moar Krabs (sometimes used in MLG) *CDI Mario *CDI Luigi *CDI Bowser (aka "Creepy Bowser") *CDI Link *CDI Ganon *Ran Ran Ru Ronald McDonald (sometimes used in MLG) *CDI King Harkinian *CDI Gwonam (The Squadala Guy) *Shoop Da Whoop (sometimes used in MLG) *Morshu *Dr. Robotnik (Pingas) *Sonic *Epic Head Bobbing Guy *Michael Rosen (sometimes used in MLG) *300 Leonidas *Billy Mays & Anthony Sullivan *OVER 9000 *Nyan Cat *Pedobear (sometime used in MLG/YTP) *Angry German Kid *Lenny Face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (sometime used in MLG/YTP) *Angry Video Game Nerd (sometimes used in YTP) *Adolf Hitler *Alien Hominid Videos Similar Page MLG Parodies Category:History of YouTube